The Weasley Shame
by MercyDragon264
Summary: What's going on between Ron and Hermione? Warning: Ron is the antagonist in this story so if you don't want a bad Ronald dont read


_**The Weasley Shame**_

Hermione's eyes stung with unshed tears. Why did Ron always have to be such a git? Why do most guys in general have to be such gits? Too bad, that the most decent guy, Harry Potter, just happened to be her brother.

"Sigh. Guess it'll be just you and me, baby," Hermione said rubbing her slightly swelled belly. Ron had gotten her pregnant three months ago with twins and then when he found out about it he dumped her in favor of Lavender Brown, who was unable to conceive children.

"Hermione," Harry called running up to her with a confused look on his face. "Why is Ron in a corner snogging Lavender Brown? Isn't he with you?"

"He dumped me," she said as the first tear fell. The rest followed suit until Hermione could barely talk, she was sobbing so hard.

"Bastard," Harry cursed Ron before taking his sister into his arms to comfort her. "Under what pretense does that arse have to dump my sister?"

"I'm pregnant, Harry," she sobbed in a whisper, tears still falling. "I told him I was pregnant and he dumped me."

"He did what!" they heard a screech from behind them. They turned to see a furiously red Ginny Weasley. As Ginny stormed over, Hermione and Harry both took an involuntary step backwards away from the ticked off Weasley girl was outstanding with her hexes. "Tell me that, that brother did not do what I just think he did."

"Knocked Hermione up and then dumped her?" Harry asked, and then he looked down at the still crying Hermione in his arms. Finally after about ten seconds he said, "Yeah, he did. And I'm going to murder him for it."

"As I have familial rights, I am first in line," Ginny seethed, her eyes glowing in rage. "And then I'm handing him over to Mum, Dad, Fred, and George. He's going to regret those actions of his for the rest of his god dammed life."

And with that, Ginny stalked off cackling evilly under her breathe thinking off all the ways she'd make her brother suffer for what he did to her friend.

* * *

><p>That night at dinner in the Great Hall, everyone noticed that Ron seemed to be sitting as far from his friends as human or wizardly possible and was sporting quite a few battle marks: two black eye's, a broken nose, missing teeth, and a few broken bones just to name a few. They also noticed that most of the Gryffindor's were trying to please Ginny and Hermione and that Lavender Brown was fussing over Ron; Lavender was also missing a few dire clumps of her hair in very obvious places.<p>

Most everyone put two and two together and got three. They would have gotten four but they were all missing a very crucial piece of information. Or at least they were until an owl named Harold flew in and landed in the mashed potatoes with a red Howler.

Ronald Weasley paled very noticeably at the sight of the Howler while Ginny smirked at him, from the other end of the Gryffindor table. Her smirk wasn't a normal one either. It was such an evil and terrifying look that even the Slytherin's had no choice but to be afraid of the Weasley girl.

"Ronald Weasley!" the Howler screeched so loud that it made even the teachers flinch away from it. The voice, now deciphered to be that of one Molly Weasley, was livid with rage. "How dare you? How dare you do that to Hermione!

"Date her for a year, get her pregnant and then dump her for a slut! I am so ashamed; our ancestors are rolling in their graves! I cannot believe that you are a son of mine!" By this point most of the students and teachers sat gaping at the Howler in disbelief then turned to give both Ron and Lavender looks of utter disgust before listening to the rest of the Howler's message.

"Just wait until I tell your father how you put us to shame! We'll write you out of the will! Disinherit you, you disgrace of a Weasley! Just wait till I get my hands on you! I'll tan your hide black and blue and numerous other colors! You won't be able to bed anyone for years! _Years!_

"We'll cut off your reproductive parts; make it so that this won't be able to repeat! And Hermione," the Howler said in a sweet and gentle voice that shocked everyone after it's tirade on chopping off a very important manly part. "If you need anything, anything at all, don't be afraid to ask me for it. Ginny, thank you, and I'll see you soon, Darling."

And with that the Howler ripped itself into thousands of tiny microscopic pieces leaving everyone in the Great Hall completely silent except for a whimpering Ron.

"Damn, Ms. Weasley can be scary!" Draco Malfoy had to admit, breaking the silence. Draco had to admit he felt a little sorry for the Mudblood Granger girl. Being dumped by the guy you loved just because he got you pregnant… Not even Draco was that heartless.

Lavender started shrieking at Ron for making another girl with child while the Slytherin's laughed at Ron. The Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's started thinking up Ron's grave designs. The Gryffindor's, however, were all glaring at one Ronald Weasley.

"Ronald Billius Weasley," Ms. Weasley's voice came again. This time from the front fireplace and from the real Ms. Weasley who was followed closely by a furious Arthur Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Percy Weasley, Bill Weasley, and Charlie Weasley, all of whom had gotten time off work to help punish Ron after they'd heard what he's done; they'd all received letters from a certain red-haired girl who was smirking very evilly.

"Oh," shouted a Slytherin. "'Here lies Ronald Weasley; Rest in Pieces!'" The rest of the Hall had to admit that, that was what would probably happen to the youngest Weasley boy.

Ginny stood up with Harry and Hermione and dragged them over to the rest of the Weasley's who were all glaring dagger's at Ron, who just happened to look like he was about to faint like a girl.

"Headmaster Dumbledore," Ms. Weasley said through gritted teeth. "I would like permission to permanently remove this arse of a son of mine, one Ronald Billius Weasley, out of Hogwarts."

"Under what cause do you do this?" Dumbledore asked intrigued.

"For making a royal arse of himself and disgracing our family name for making his pregnant girlfriend for that slutty nimrod."

"Molly, language," Arthur reminded his wife while walking over to his son and dragging him off the bench by his color.

"Permission granted," Dumbledore said in an amused voice with that very annoying twinkle in his eyes. And with that the elder Weasley son's helped their father drag a struggling Ron into the fireplace and back to the Burrow to be punished very severely.

Molly stayed and turned to face Hermione, Harry and Ginny. "I'm sorry, dears, for that arse of a son. He won't ever repeat his sin's if we have anything to do about it. Hermione, as I said earlier, if you ever need anything just ask." And with that she turned and strode to the fireplace and Flooed home, leaving a stunned silence behind her.

Again, Draco broke the silence, this time by braking out laughing uncontrollably. He was laughing so hard, clutching his chest that he fell off the bench and onto the floor and landing on his head. Even though he most likely had a concussion, Draco just laughed harder. Tears were streaming out of his eyes. Suddenly in turn, each of the houses also started laughing until even Snape had to chuckle. And with that everyone went back to their dinner.

* * *

><p><em>Six Months Later…..<em>

It had been two months since she'd graduated from Hogwarts. Hermione and Harry had both moved into number 12 Grimmauld Place with Sirius.

On the hottest night of the year at midnight, Hermione Jane Granger gave birth to a baby boy that she named Harry, after his uncle and godfather. Ten minutes later he was joined by a little sister that was named Ginnevra after her aunt who'd stood by Hermione's side all throughout everything and had become the children's godmother.

Before the end of that year, Harry and Ginny were married, along with George who'd married Luna. A couple months later Fred picked up a French witch and they got married within two months when they found out she was expecting. Ron, who'd been unanimously kicked out of the Weasley family, had somehow angered a Norwegian Richback over in Albania and, sadly for the dragon, became a massive stomachache.

Three years later, Hermione was proposed to by non-other than Draco Lucius Malfoy. Who knew that after all that time of calling Hermione Mudblood, that he'd actually had fallen in love with her?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer! I own absolutely nothing! Not the characters; not the scenery; not even the Dragon (which saddens me greatly, for I really want a pet Dragon!) All I own is a sadly overactive imagination that can get me into a lot of trouble. Everything else is owned by J. K. Rowling. If you have not read the Harry Potter series, do so immediately. <strong>

**Sorry to all those Ron Weasley fan's for making Ron the bad guy. I didn't realize it till later because I was bored in Chem because I am sadly one of those who feel that Chem is basic logic and easy as pie, so I started writing. **

**This is my first Fan Fiction so if you would, it would be a great honor if you reviewed it for me.**

**Thank you for reading, Love you guy's!**

**Sincerely, **

**MercyDragon264**

**P.s. OMG! Im sorry Ron! I forgot to give him dialogue -_- this is why people should never sleep and write! I learned my lesson; no more sleep writing and then uploading without me re-re-reading it**


End file.
